Nuevo mundo
by Lauralanthalasa3
Summary: Psss, es la visión de Draco de como queda el mundo después de la guerra. No he leido el 6º libro, asi que no tengo ni idea de lo q pasa ni quiero saberlo hasta q me lo lea. Si hay algo q se contradice con él, lo siento. Graias por leer.


Ha sido un día de arduo trabajo y ahora solo deseo descansar. Estamos viviendo un tiempo de celebraciones en el que el bien ha ganado la guerra al poder y el mundo mágico se ha entremezclado con el mundo muggle. Todos tenemos esperanzas ahora en que existe un futuro sin terror, pero muchos hemos perdido a seres queridos y también estamos de duelo. Yo me siento incapaz de celebrar nada cuando sé que muchos aurors que han luchado hombro con hombro junto a mi, perecieron. Ellos no verán un futuro, pero los que conseguimos sobrevivir nos encargaremos de recordarles y de reponernos porque supongo que ellos así lo habrían querido, pero de momento, yo estoy de duelo por todos mis amigos caídos.

En un principio yo estaba en otro bando, pero ese tiempo está ya tan lejano que parecen haber pasado miles de años. Mis padres me inculcaron un odio irracional por los sangre-sucia, los muggles y los amantes de los mismos. En realidad fue mi padre porque de los labios de mi madre nunca salió una palabra de prohibición hacia mi o de insulto hacia otros. Mi madre era como un fantasma en casa. Tenía una presencia sobrecogedora y misteriosa, pero a la vez lograba hacerme sentir bien. Pasó la mitad de mi vida encerrada en la biblioteca y temiendo a mi padre.

No me mal interpreten, ellos se casaron muy enamorados, y por lo que tengo entendido, mi padre la trataba como a una reina, pero un día él enloqueció. Al principio mi madre intentó que volviera a ser él mismo, pero no hubo nada que hacer. Quizá lo enloquecieron las muertes y los hechizos o ver actos tan atroces como los que vio. Mi padre empezó a ser un mortífago por ingenuo, porque pensó que así su familia no se vería afectada tanto con la guerra y acabó corrompido por el poder, que es la maldición de los hombres. También pudo haber sido éste la causa de su locura. Lo que les puedo asegurar es queNarcisa nunca fue servidora de nadie, salvo de sí misma. Tenía genio, personalidad, era una mujer admirable... pero no pudo soportar ver a su marido cada vez más ido y no quiso ver como su único hijo seguía los mismos pasos. Un día, o mejor dicho una noche, se marchó. Hechizó a mi padre para que durmiera profundamente, hizo las maletas y se fue. Dejó una nota dirigida a mi padre. Nuca supe que decía esa nota porque pienso que es demasiado íntima. A mi, me dejó una forma de contactar con ella, pero solo si decidía dejar atrás a mi padre y a mis compañeros mortífagos y me cambiaba de bando.

No me crean tan débil de carácter, en eso salí a ella, no me cambié de bando por eso, es cierto que lo hice un par de meses después, pero aún así, nunca había querido ser la marioneta de nadie y en cierto modo lo hice por varios motivos, o mejor dicho, personas: lo hice por mí, lo hice por ella y también lo hice por Gin. Luego les hablaré de Gin más detenidamente, pero ahora quiero seguir con mis padres. Cuando todo eso pasó yo era un ingenuo joven de 19 años quecreíasaber todo de la vida, pero todos los golpes que me llevé me hicieron salir de mi error. Mi madre se fue a vivir con su primo y por lo visto adoptó su apellido de soltera: Black. Al parecer mi madre y Sirius, que había vuelto gracias a la insistencia de Potter por buscar un hechizo para ayudarle, nunca dejaron de hablarse, y cuando ella necesitó ayuda, él se la prestó de inmediato. Parecía que la familia Black estaba cambiando de bando poco a poco. Lo que les decía, dos meses después contacté con mi madre y le dije que no quería vivir para complacer a un ser que me daba asco y ella me ayudó a escapar de la red de influencia de Voldemort. Ahí conocí a mis actuales amigos y volví a tomar contacto con Zabini, al que hasta hace poco, había considerado un traidor, pero ya no, pues ahora ambos pertenecíamos a la Orden del Fénix. Además retomé contacto con Gin, que ahora si os diré que fue mi amor del colegio. Os contaré nuestra historia, pero antes debo hacer una última mención para aclarar que mi padre volvió en si para vivir sus últimos instantes, pues su amo le mató cuando Lucius se negó a darle la dirección del cuartel general de la orden, que no se como descubrió, para protegernos a mi madre y a mi. Como dije antes, no era un mal hombre, solo enloqueció y se acabó creyendo las mentiras de sus compañeros.

La historia entre Gin y yo comenzó una cálida tarde de noviembre. El suelo del exterior estaba casi completamente cubierto de hojas rojas, marrones y amarillas. Por ese entonces mi padre ya estaba en la peor fase de su locura y su odio hacia la gente diferente cada vez crecía más. Quizá fue eso lo que hizo que mi mente pensara que todos éramos iguales, pues como se suele decir, los extremos no son buenos y el extremo del odio mucho menos. Siempre me había parecido una niña bonita y desde que había empezado ese, mi séptimo año, me había llamado la atención y la había observado a distancia sin saber por qué. Poco a poco me fue interesando más y más pues era una buena persona, una chica inteligente, graciosa y además había algo misterioso en su mirada que me atraía. Esa tarde pude ver desde una ventana del pasillo como su pelo casi granate jugaba con el viento de la tarde. Me encantó el gesto que hizo para recogerlo, aún sin que fuera un gesto especial. Creo que para ese entonces ya estaba demasiado pendiente de ella para mi gusto. Cuando vi que después de recogerse el pelo cogía una piedra y la lanzaba al lago para que diera pequeños saltitos en el agua, decidí salir corriendo para hablar con ella. He de decir que al principio desconfió y pensó que si yo me acercaba a ella era para reírme, pero en unas semanas pasó a considerarme su mejor amigo. Me lo confiaba todo al igual que yo a ella y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba sufriendo. Sabía que no estaba enamorada de Harry pero no sabía porque verle con su novia le hacía daño, no lo sabía hasta que comprendió que lo que tenía eran celos de su felicidad. Pocos días después de eso se abalanzó hacia mi y me besó. A Partir de ese momento buscábamos cualquier sitio para estar solos, nos hicimos amantes y algo más que eso, sé que nuestros corazones acabaron ligándose. Aún así nuestra relación terminó cuando una tarde le dije que hacía tiempo que era mortífago por deseo de mi padre. Le dije que era mejor no seguir con lo nuestro una vez acabado el colegio, y ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Me dijo que si alguna vez, por lo que fuera, acabábamos en el mismo lado de la guerra, la buscara. En ese momento fue la primera vez que me planteé cambiar de bando o incluso mandarlo todo a la mierda y no participar en ella, pero deseché la idea albergando la esperanza de sacar a esa maravillosa chica de mi mente, y seguir con mi vida tal y como la habían planeado para mi, pero fui un ingenuo porque nunca lo logré.

Cuando entré en la Orden recuperé a mi mejor amigo, Zabini, que me dijo que ya sabía que acabaríamos luchando juntos de nuevo. Además con el tiempo también la recuperé a ella. Mi madre, con solo dos meses de pertenecer a esa organización, se había ganado el cariño de todos, creo que en parte por su aura serena y tranquilizadora. Cuando me abrazó de nuevo, después de esos dos meses, me sentí feliz por primera vez desde que había estado con Ginny. Al principio, solo hablaba con Gin, con mi madre, con Blaise, y con el director Dumbledore pues el resto creían que era un espía, pero poco a poco me gané la confianza del resto de la gente. En parte fue porque una vez salí muy gravemente herido de una batalla contra mis ex compañeros para proteger a Gin. Se que suena a tópico, yo salvo a alguien importante del bando que no me acepta y así me gano su confianza, pero no. Me gané el afecto de sus padres y de sus dos hermanos mayores que no dejaron de agradecérmelo por días, pero lo que no sabían era que lo único que había hecho había sido salvar a mi prometida. Si, no se sorprendan, no tardamos mucho en declararnos de nuevo y enseguida le pedí que nos casáramos al termino de la guerra pues esta vez no sería tan tonto de dejarla ir. Su respuesta exacta fue: " Si la guerra no acaba en tres años, nos casaremos de todas formas¿vale?" y yo no pude más que acceder a su petición. No lo sabía nadie porque no queríamos que nos molestaran con nada relacionado con eso, así que solo hice eso, proteger a mi futura esposa. Los gemelos me miraron con respeto después de eso, aunque no terminaban de confiar en mí todavía, y Potter aún no se fiaba de mi, a pesar de que Sirius, su padrino, me trataba como si fuese su sobrino preferido, y por lo que me contó mi madre un tiempo después, lo había sido hasta que cumplí cinco años. Al parecer mi madre me llevaba con ella a visitarlo a azcaban, no, tampoco se sorprendan de esto, es cierto que somos magos pero no inhumanos, y por ello nuestros presos también reciben visitas familiares. Pues como decía, mi madre me llevaba a visitarlo y yo siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, hasta que un día mi padre no me dejó ir más. Según mi madre yo le estuve preguntando por un tiempo por mi tío, pero que de repente dejé de hacerlo y sospechó que mi padre me había dado algo para olvidar. El caso es que fuera lo que fuera lo que me pasó para dejar de insistir, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedirme recordar en ese momento y poco a poco fui formando un lazo de familiaridad con Sirius que terminó de ayudarme a ser yo mismo y a entenderme puesto que se comportó como el padre que dejé de tener a los once cuando la esencia de Lucius Malfoy se transformó por completo.

Cada vez que había una batalla sufría por todos aquellos que estaban luchando y que eran importantes para mi. Según pasaban los días, se iban diezmando nuestras esperanzas, hasta que algunos de nuestro bando cayeron en una inoportuna depresión. La mejor amiga de Gin, Hermione Granger, resultó gravemente herida y estuvo en coma durante semanas. En ese tiempo vi a Gin sufrir mucho y mientras la acompañaba en las largas horas que se quedaba junto a la cama de su amiga, reflexioné sobre mis tiempos en Hogwarts. Me di cuenta de que en Hogwarts insultaba a los demás estudiantes por algo parecido a la envidia. Sentía que tenían vidas normales y preocupaciones como cualquier adolescente, y que yo quería llevar sólo la preocupación de un chico de mi edad a la espalda. Ser esclavo de alguien tiene esas repercusiones, la preocupación de quedar bien para beneficiarte tu y para no temer por tu familia. Sin embargo ahora que la veía pálida, entre las sábanas blancas del hospital, me parecía una de las personas que más me alegraba de haber conocido. Sus padres habían muerto por una venganza y ella, aún creyéndose culpable, siguió adelante. He de decir que ese suceso comenzó la amistad que ahora todavía me une a la chica.

Acababa de llegar de una misión y subí a ver a Gin porque la echaba de menos, pero lo que me encontré fue a Hermione, en la habitación, llorando. Ya me habían informado de su tragedia y sin embargo no sentí lástima por ella, solo un gran sentimiento de tristeza, supongo que producto de la empatía. Nunca creía tener empatía, aunque Gin me había dicho que si la tenía y que a ella si se la había demostrado. Siguiendo con el tema, ella lo pasaba mal y yo no pude evitar poner una mano en su hombro y decirle: "Ellos no desearían verte así de hundida..." A continuación me limité a irme y dejarla sola, pero escuché que pronunciaba mi apellido y me giré. Se limitó a darme las gracias y a decirme que había cambiado mucho. Esos diez días, mientras sus amigos y mi novia estaban fuera en una misión de última hora, me sentí en cierto modo obligado a consolarla. Empecé a hablar con ella a menudo y acabé conociéndola lo suficiente como para saber que mi odio hacia su persona era totalmente irracional. Era una buna chica, y teniendo en cuenta que había aprendido a sentirme al mismo nivel que el resto, su procedencia ya no era ningún problema. Así nos hicimos amigos. Por esa razón me sentía mal al ir a verla al hospital, porque sabía que no podría hacer nada por ella y eso me afectaba. Cuando la batalla final empezó, ella hacía poco que había salido del coma, así que la obligamos a quedarse en el cuartel, a pesar de su tozudez. Su novio Ron, que me aceptó porque dos de sus seres más queridos confiaban plenamente en mí, la durmió para asegurarse de que realmente no iba a ir con ellos. Eso le sentó fatal y estuvo unos instantes enfadada con él cuando le volvió a ver, pero su alegría de tenerlo vivo y frente a ella, fue más fuerte que su irritación. Esta guerra ha sido como la peste negra de los magos, poco a poco ha acabado con casi dos tercios de la población de brujas y magos.

Como dije al principio acabamos de ganar la guerra, por eso ya sabrán que esta batalla fue hace poco tiempo, concretamente su final fue haceun par de meses y los superviviente de la Orden aún andamos cazando a los mortífagos que quedan. Cada día hay menos, pero aún quedan demasiados. Si les interesa saber, les diré que lo único que me mantiene con vida es que Gin ha sobrevivido, y que dentro de poco formaremos una bonita familia y viviremos los dos juntos porque hemos decidido no casarnos ya que nuestro amor será el mismo tanto si firmamos un papel como si no, y que cuando nos repongamos de nuestras heridas seremos muy felices. Aún así siempre recordaremos a todos aquellos que cayeron durante la guerra. En unos días inaugurarán un monumento con una placa de oro en la que estarán escritos todos los nombre de los caídos en esta cruenta lucha. Entre ellos figurarán nombres como:

Albus Dumbledor, nuestro querido director.

Severus Snape, al que mataron cuando descubrieron su doble "trabajo".

Luna Lovegood, que murió interponiéndose en el camino de un rayo verde para salvar a Harry, su novio.

Molly Weasley, que aún sigue desaparecida.

Bill Weasley, cuyo cuerpo encontramos ayer y por eso Gin al final no ha escrito hoy. Les transmito sus disculpas y las mias, porque yo no soy periodista como ella, pero este espacio habia que llenarlo y espero haberlo hecho bien en su nombre.

Percy Weasley, que murió al comienzo de la guerra en un ataque al ministerio.

Blaise Zabini, al que siempre recordaré como mi mejor amigo. Su cuerpo no se ha encontrado y tengo la esperanza de que todos los desaparecidos estén vivos, aunque no recuerden nada, en algún lugar de Londres. Pero es prácticamente imposible.

Narcisa Black, también murió, en San Mungo, al día siguiente de la batalla final. Ella murió con una sonrisa en los labios al enterarse de que su hijo iba a tener la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a la persona que amaba.

Hay muchos nombres que deberían ir en esta lista, pero sé que tengo el espacio limitado, así que nombraré al desaparecido que ocupará un puesto de honor en la placa dorada del monumento, que desapareció al tiempo que lo hizo Voldemort a pesar de no recibir ningún hechizo y cuyo nombre será el último: Harry Potter. Como todos saben aún le estamos buscando y según dice Sirius irá hasta el fin del mundo si llegara a ser necesario, pero el resto no somos tan optimistas.

Solo quiero pedirles un último favor, guardemos cinco minutos de silencio por las victimas de las guerras, ya sea de esta o de cualquier otra.

Draco Malfoy Black

El profeta 29-02-2004

N.A.:Bien, antes que nada, gracias por llegar al final y si puedes déjame un pequeño comentario, acepto de todo menos críticas gratuitas, las prefiero constructivas. Aclarar un par de cosas, después de la guerra necesitan que sigan funcionando los periódicos como medio de información al igual que necesitan hospitales, agua, comida, etc... Por eso he decidido hacer aGinny periodista, a pesar de que no tuviera la carrera. Draco la está supliendo porque como ahora son menos magos, hay menos gente para escribir.Su historia es una de las múltiples historias que podría haber en una guerra como esa, simplemente lo elegí porque me gusta el punto de vista de los dos bandos. Siento haber matado a tantos personajes, aunque eran solo los más allegado a él. En fin, que si he matado a tu personaje preferido, lo siento mucho, también he matado a los míos. La segunda cosa que quiero aclarar es que, como yo no creo en el matrimonio como institucióny más al ser magos, dudo que tuvieran la misma religión y las mismas creencias que podemos tener nosotros, por ello no están casados. Y sialguna vez alguna de las parejas que aquise mencionan se casan,Ginny seguiría siendo Weasley y Harmione seguiría siendo Granger porque tb pienso que adoptar el apellido del marido es quitarle personalidad a la mujer.

Después de esta exaltación he de decir que siento si he ofendido a alguien con mis ideas, pero al fin y al cabo son mías no os obligo a adoptarlas, solo pido respeto al igual que yo respeto las de los demás. Pufff, menos mal que ya dejo de estudiar historia e injusticias que son las que e hacen exaltarme con estas cosas.


End file.
